Hermione, la niña que no lo sabia todo
by alien2506
Summary: Mini-fic muy baboso :P Hermione descubre que hay algo que NO sabe mwajajajaja R/R


Y seguimos con los mini-fics bobos! Siiii, después del éxito (sí, claro…) de _El Fin de Voldemort esta autora continua escribiendo boberias!! Flames, reviews, amenazas y mensajes de ultratumba tooooooodos son bien recibidos. :D_

**Hermione****, la niña que NO lo sabía todo**

Por alien2506

Basado en los personajes de JK Rowling

**Hermione****:** ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡No puede ser!

El grito de Hermione retumbó en todo Hogwarts dejando aturdidos a todos los estudiantes, especialmente aquellos que estaban cerca en el momento en que Hermione Granger leyó su calificación en Estudios Muggles. Veloz como un rayo corrió a la biblioteca donde entró como un huracán. Sacó todos los libros de Estudios Muggle que encontró de sus estantes y los marcó para sacarlos de la biblioteca. Ron y Harry la vieron yendo y viniendo con interminables cargamentos de libros durante toda la tarde. Luego se perdió un rato durante la cena, y más tarde los chicos averiguaron que Hermione había usado a todas las lechuzas del colegio para entregas.

**Ron:** No se tú Harry pero a mi Hermione me asusta.

**Harry****:** A mi también. ¿Le preguntamos qué le pasa?

**Hermione****:** ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

**Ron:** O_O; Creo que…

**Harry****:** O_O; … mejor no

La chica de cabello enmarañado iba y venía de la sala común con libros y más libros, hasta que por fin apartó un espacio donde se tiró a leer todo el cargamento que había llevado.

**George****:** O_O ¿Vació la biblioteca o qué?

**Ron:** O_O No todos son libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

**Fred****:** ¿Ah no?

**Harry****:** O_O No, también mando traer libros de la biblioteca de su antiguo colegio muggle.

**Fred**** y George:** O________O No hablas en serio.

**Ron:** Me temo que sí.

**Fred****:** O_O ¿Y por qué se puso así?

**George****:** O_O ¿Acaso Malfoy la hechizó?

**Harry****:** ^_^;; No tenemos idea.

En ese momento un libro salió volando del lugar donde estaba Hermione.

**Hermione****:** ¡¡NO ESTA!! ¡¡ESTÚPIDOS LIBROS!! ¡¡!"#$%$#@&%!!!

**Ron, Harry, George y Fred:** O_____________________O 

**George****:** ¿Con esa boca come?

**Fred****:** (Leyendo el título del libro que Hermione arrojó) ¿"La Historia de los Embutidos"? ¿Ella para qué quiere esto?

Otro libro salió volando y esta vez fue George quien se acomidió a recogerlo.

**George****:** O.ó ¿"Panaderos famosos 2da Edición"?

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas. Harry respiró hondo y se acercó a Hermione.

**Ron:** ¡¡No lo hagas Harry!! ¡Te matará con uno de esos libros!

**George****:** ¡Escucha lo que dice Ron, Harry!

Pero Harry siendo gallardo y valiente como es se acercó a Hermione con paso seguro.

**Harry****:** ¿Hermione?

La chica levantó su vista y se arrojó hacia Harry, lo cogió de la túnica y lo hizo pararse de puntas. Sus ojos tenían una chispa de locura y sonreía de una manera muy extraña.

**Hermione****:** ¡No lo sé, Harry! ¡No lo sé! (Soltando a Harry)

**Harry****:** ¿Qué es lo que no sabes, Hermione? Tú lo sabes todo.

**Hermione****:** ¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! ¡No lo sé todo! ¡Sólo soy una muggle, sangre sucia sin conocimientos! (en este momento la chica comenzó a jalarse los cabellos) Volveré a casa y seré dentista como mis padres… no… no… viviré en las calles, ahí pertenecen los que no tienen conocimientos… Je, je, je. (risa esquisofrénica) 

**Harry****:** O_O; Tranquila Hermione. ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?

**Hermione****:** ¡¡MIIIRAAAAAAA!! (Untandole su boleta de calificaciones en la cara)

**Harry****:** Te sacaste un 100 perfecto en todo… menos en Estudios Muggles. O.o ¿99?

**Hermione****:** ¡¡No supe una pregunta!! ¡Una única pregunta de toooooooooooooooodo el examen!

**Harry****:** (Mirando los libros) Y por eso hiciste traer todos estos libros, buscas la respuesta. ¿Pues qué te preguntaron?

**Hermione****:** (Mirando al cielo y jalándose el cabello) ¿¿¡Por qué las salchichas vienen en paquetes de 10 y los panes en paquetes de 8!??

**Harry****:** O_o

**Ron:** o_O ¿Escuché bien?

**Fred****:** O_o

**George****:** O_o; ¿Habla en serio?

**Hermione****:** ¡¡¡NO LO SÉ Y EN LOS LIBROS NO VIENE LA RESPUESTA!!! (Comienza a reirse como loca de manicomio) JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA.

Esta, querido lector, es una pruba de que las preguntas absurdas en los examenes absurdos de materias absurdas en realidad trastornan la mente.

**Hermione****: **(Aparece de quien sabe donde y pega su rostro al monitor de tu computadora) ¡¡¡OYE TÚ!!! ¡¡SÍ TU!!! (Apuntandote a ti que estás leyendo esto) ¿Tú sabes por qué las salchichas vienen en paquetes de 10 y los panes en paquetes de 8? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Dímelo! (Trata de escaparse del monitor para atraparte) ¡¡DIMELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**FIN**

Dejen sus reviews!!!! ^_^ 

Y si tienen la respuesta a la pregunta de Hermione nos harian un favor si nos la envian O.o La chica sigue traumada.


End file.
